The herbicidal activities of isoxazoline derivatives having a haloalkyl group at the 5-position of the isoxazoline ring are reported in, for example, JP-A-8-225548, JP-A-9-328477 and JP-A-9-328483. The compound of the present invention, however, is not described in these literatures.
Herbicides applied to useful crops are desired, when applied to soil or stems and leaves, to show a sufficient herbicidal effect at a low ingredient amount and, moreover, exhibit a high selectivity between crop and weed. In these respects, the compounds described in the above literatures are not fully satisfactory.
In view of the above situation, the present inventors made a study on the herbicidal effect and selectivity between crop and weed, of various compounds. As a result, the present inventors found out that a novel isoxazoline derivative has an excellent herbicidal effect and an excellent selectivity between crop and weed. The above finding has led to the completion of the present invention.